The invention relates to an automatic machine for binding bundles of pipes or the like, which is especially useful, for example, downstream of pipe or bar measuring and cutting machines, or indeed any machine for cutting long narrow objects.
At present, a metal tape is wound around the objects to be bound and manually tightened by a binding machine: a metal tape seal is obtained by folding back the ends of the metal tape so that in section they exhibit an isosceles-like triangular shape.
The operations carried out by an operator when binding a bundle of pipes or the like objects is as follows:
first, the tape is wound once around the bundle; PA1 next, a metal tape clasp is inserted and positioned with one end of the metal tape superposed on the other; PA1 then, the free end of tape is partially folded back on itself so that it cannot accidentally free itself from the metal tape clasp; PA1 the binding machine is used to tighten the metal tape; PA1 the tape is separated from a tape supply source.
The principal drawback of the above-described method is that manual intervention is necessary to insert the free end of the tape in the tape clasp and, subsequently, to fold it back on itself.
The principal aim of the present invention is to obviate this drawback in the prior art by providing an automatic machine for binding pipe bundles or the like, rendering the binding operation simple and economical, and totally automatic.
A further aim of the invention is to realize an automatic machine of a contained size, so that it can easily be blended into the workplace without causing space difficulties.
A still further aim of the invention is to provide a machine able to bind both circular-section and square-section pipes or the like.